Family United
by clhpfan12341234567
Summary: rewrite of meeting the grandparents and would inclued the doctor being reunited with Jenny and also her meeting River
1. Chapter 1

**Family United**

It's been two years since to be precise one week before Christmas after Amy and Rory Pond (Williams) Found out The Doctor was still alive. These two were getting ready for bed, when Amy saw a shooting star fall in their back yard like the Doctor did all those years ago. Curiosity took them and the two went to see what it was. They saw a crashed ship and a young women step out of it and said "I'm sorry, I was running, I'm looking for my dad." Rory then asked "Who are you" the women responded with "Jenny." Amy then asked who her father was. Jenny told them that the Doctor was her father and that the Doctor probably thought she was dead. Amy told Jenny all of traveling with the Doctor and about him marrying River Song, and also that River Song was Rory and her's daughter. Jenny then said "now I have a family thanks grams."Amy then said "why don't you stay here with us." For then on jenny was not alone.

4 days before Christmas Rory asked "Jenny do you want to get Amy a gift?"

Jenny replied with "but i have no money". Rory then told her he would pay. then of they went shoping for gifts.

yes i know it's short but is it good

**bonus question : how old are Amy and Rory**

review please

if the #reviews=#chapters i will update


	2. Chapter 2 : Doctor and Jenny

**sorry a little late with this one but a promise is a promise**

**part 2 **

**Doctor and Jenny**

it was Christmas of 2013 and the Ponds-Williams and Jenny were gathering around a Christmas tree. Jenny was not expecting anything because of just being there for a week. Rory and Amy bought her christmas presents. Amy now was oppening Jenny's gift and it was a squirtgun. Jenny then said "It's a gun that shoots water." so After Taking the gun out of the package Amy went to fill it up with water. After it was full up with water she heard the door bell ring and went to se who it was.

**(A/N : all of what happened next was the end of The Doctor,The Widow, and The Wardrobe, i cant quote shows,well i can but not full episoides)**

****

So After the Doctor came into the house and when he followed Amy and Roy he was shocked to see someone he thought he would never see again because he saw her die right infront of him. He was staring at her and said "Jenny" as he was hoping it was a dream. Jenny turned around to a strange guy in a tweed jacket that was calling her name. So she went up to him and said "Who are you and how do you know my name."

The Doctor replied with "I'm the doctor, your father." Jenny then responed with "No your not i know what my father looks like."The Doctor then said " well the last time we were together with Donna and Martha mostly Donna though, i didn't real have any time to tell you about my species, well actually are species now, and the most import part is that that any Time Lords or Time Ladys have the ability to cheat death and regenerate when we die. It changes our looks and personality." Jenny started agreeing that this man that he was her dad when he mentioned Martha and Donna and then responed with "why didn't gain a new look."

Then the Doctor responed with "Well im not quite sure but a posibilty is that your wernt a full time lady and you have and abilty to regenerate the body or the life source sliped into you and brought you back to life and corected you body components to tht of a true Time Lady." So he turned to the Ponds and said "how did you find her."

Amy responed with "daughter like father." Jenny responed with " I crashed in Gram and Graps yard." Rory the Roman spoke up and said "thanks alot we're only 24 and we already have a granddaughter." The doctor responed with the whole Pandorica rebooting the universe and you Rory waiiting guarding Amy that was in the Pandorica because of you for 1,894 years. Since you both lived those years even though Amy was instaces you're both about 800 years older then me and your true age is "1918."

**thats the end **

**review **


	3. Authers Note

**A/N this is going to be added for all stores**

**check my profile for the poll that is up**

**it will close when i have more then 5 votes**

**A/N2: CHALANGE FOR THE US USERS**

**Chalange: figure out my real name**

**I will give you three hints**

**Hint 1: High School: Windsor High School Windsor N.Y **

******Hint 2: High School Sport: Soccer**

**********Hint 3: Sport Nickname: Grapes.**

**********PM me my real name and story you want updated and that as a vote on the poll.**


End file.
